


Not Alone In The Darkness

by theblackmamba14



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Being Lost, Depression, Finding Purpose, Hope, My First AO3 Post, Nursery Rhymes, twinkle twinkle little star
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5322950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblackmamba14/pseuds/theblackmamba14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-"Twinkle, twinkle, little star, how I wonder what you are."<br/>This is also a question that run throw my mind as I float in the dark of nothingness around me.-<br/>A little star hears the song that is so often sung at night and starts to think about the real questions being asked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Alone In The Darkness

“Twinkle, twinkle, little star, how I wonder what you are.”

This is also a question that run throw my mind as I float in the dark of nothingness around me. Every night I hear them chanting, singing to me. Fathers, mothers, youth, children. All of them asking me the same questions that I don’t know and can never give an answer to.

“Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky.”

I stair down at this little planet that is somehow able to sustain life. The placing of it’s orbit, the distance from their sun, everything; lining up perfectly to make it so that these creature called humans can live without worry. I wonder why they call me a diamond, but then I remember how actually far away from them I am. In reality, I am nothing more then boiling hot hydrogen and helium gas. But to them, I must look like a shiny speck of light in the sky almost being swallowed up by darkness. 

“Then the traveller in the dark, thanks you for you tiny spark. He could not see which way to go, if you did not twinkle so.”

My light that I emit is a constant and it never changes. The thing that changes that would make these people thing that I get brighter, is the rotation of their planet around their sun. As they spin on the invisible rod that runs though the planet, some will experience the darkness of no sun. This darkness more enables them to see my light causing me to look brighter. There can be no light without darkness, and my light needs the darkness to shine bright. As this half of their planet experiences the darkness that I am surrounded by all the time, I am able to provide some comfort by shining my light and letting them know they are not all alone in this darkness. 

“As your bright and tiny spark lights the traveller in the dark. Though I know not what you are, twinkle, twinkle, little star.” 

As I listen to their silent prayer in the dark, wishing me to keep shining so that they know they are no alone, I find the will to keep shining as brightly as I can. I know what it is like to be surrounded by darkness all the time, because that is how I exist. I feel their panic, their scared, their desire to know they are not alone. If my little light, in the almost unbearable darkness, can help them feel at peace, then I am also able to feel at peace. We can work though this dark of the night together and make it though the rotation of the planet to see their sun again.

“Twinkle, twinkle, little star. How I wonder what you are.”

As they finish their song, this same question is always asked again and again. I ponder it and feel as though the questions asked is not the physical, “What are you made of?” but more of “What do I, as a human looking up to see your shining light in the nights darkness, see you as.” This question can have many answers; peace, comfort, hope. If these truly are the answers, then I gladly will continue shining for these humans as they whisper this chant to one another softly. If with my little light that is shining so incredibly far from their tiny planet, I can find comfort in knowing that I provide peace and comfort and hope. Hope of getting though the darkness to see the next day with the light that their sun brings. I share my light with others because I know that there is purpose for shining alone in the darkness, and that is that I am not alone.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is like, the first time I have posted my writing ever on anything social.. I had to do a narrative for english and I thought it turned out not to bad and I though meh why not! and here I am now posting this.. It's super short so why not give it a read! Leave a comment letting me know what you think! Okay bye..


End file.
